


Sweet Deal

by IvyDrayton



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Captivity, M/M, Mob Boss Thor, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Sugar Daddy, depends on how you want to look at it, or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyDrayton/pseuds/IvyDrayton
Summary: To seal a deal, Thor lets his old friend fuck his sugar baby. It seems like a good idea at the time.“Why don't you fuck him,” Thor suggests.Everyone in the room knows that Thor's suggestions are really orders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mind that consent is totally glossed over here. We're not dealing with reliable narrators. None if this will be particularly sugary.

It was pretty impressive, Volstagg supposed, what Thor had going with the boy, but then again, Volstagg has known Thor for a long time and he knew what he could do by sheer will alone.

 

Thor always got what he wanted.

 

The business deal they are about to close will be no exception. It favours Thor more than it does Volstagg, but maybe he doesn't care all that much, eyes gliding over the long, pale legs of the boy as he serves him another glass of whiskey.

 

The good stuff, too.

 

The boy places the tumblers carefully on fresh napkins and goes to kneel back by Thor's feet. Rising his eyes back to Thor, Volstagg is met with a knowing smile.

 

“Why don't you sit with our guest, baby. Be nice.”

 

Taking it for the permission it is, Volstagg watches as the boy flushes and crawls over to where Volstagg is sitting on the couch.

 

“What's your name, honey?”

 

“Loki.”

 

Volstagg hums. His voice is smooth, clearly trained to higher tones than it would naturally be. He's pale and slim, with glossy black hair and bright, falsely innocent eyes.

 

Volstagg touches his mouth, finding his lips smooth and wet. He's barely dressed of course, decked out in a loosely fitted top, showing off glimpses of a nipple, and a pair of short shorts that accentuate the perky ass.

 

Volstagg looks back to his friend as he continues to cup the boy's smooth cheeks, inviting a nuzzle into the palm of his hand.

 

“You have good things going, Thor,” he tells his friend. Thor smirks and adjusts the lapel of his suit casually.

 

“And now, so do you.”

 

“I know. It's a deal.”

 

Thor nods, growing a bit serious for the moment. It doesn't last. He knocks back his drink, licking a stray droplet away.

 

“Why don't we celebrate?”

 

*

 

The warm buzz of enjoyment sits pleasantly in Thor's stomach. One of the reasons he's invited Volstagg here and no one else is that Volstagg is one of the few men he knows who is even bigger than Thor, significantly less fit, sure, but still a wall of meat.

 

Loki is obscenely small against him, even smaller than against Thor and Thor settles down to watch as Volstagg doesn't hesitate to unzip his trousers and take his cock out.

 

And right there is another reason. Volstagg's cock is short, almost embarrassingly so in Thor's opinion, but it's also freakishly thick.

 

Well attuned to his baby's reaction, Thor sees the brief tensing of Loki's otherwise perfectly pliant body when he sees what he's – literally – faced with.

 

“Kiss it hello,” Volstagg grunts and Thor hides a smile behind a fresh drink.

 

Loki does, and then he does a whole lot more than that as Thor watches, enjoying the show. The little slut is moaning and slurping around Volstagg's thick dick in no time and oh, is Thor looking forward to punishing him for that.

 

Volstagg looks like he's about to blow his load in no time, so Thor gets up, joining him on the opposite couch. Volstagg's eyes snap open, a little alarmed, which almost makes Thor laugh again.

 

He's confident enough roaming out Loki's pretty pink mouth, but god forbid a real man approached him.

 

Not that Thor has any intention of joining in that way, no, he just wants to see Loki's hole stretched out around that plug of a cock.

 

He takes Loki by the hair and pulls him off Volstagg's cock, dragging him halfway up to the couch, yanking his shorts down. Bent over as he is, the base of his pink plug is clearly visible and Volstagg's breath hitches loudly.

 

“Why don't you fuck him,” Thor suggests.

 

Everyone in the room knows that Thor's suggestions are really orders.

 

“Yeah,” is all that Volstagg says, a little dazed. Thor wastes no time pulling the plug out, none too gently. Volstagg scrambles to kneel on the couch and Thor moves just far enough away that when Loki shuffles onto the couch, ass exquisitely presented to Volstagg, his back bowed and the slimness of his waist accentuated, his face is right by Thor's crotch.

 

With a grunt, Volstagg fucks in.

 

Loki yelps, desperately pressing his face against the front of Thor's trousers, clawing at his knee, begging silently.

 

Thor's cock throbs insistently in his pants. Volstagg fucks artlessly, just good, deep slams rocking through Loki's small frame, pushing him even more firmly into Thor's lap. Oh and of course, his hole must be sore as hell already.

 

Thor fucked him before Volstagg came over and he didn't exactly bother with too much lube. And then there was the plug, of course, and even though Loki is more than used to having his hungry little hole constantly filled, it still chafes.

 

Thor smiles indulgently, because Volstagg doesn't know that the slick around his cock is mostly just Thor's come.

 

Loki's quiet whimpers are rising in volume, turning into pleading cries and Thor finally opens his own trousers and takes his cock out.

 

“Keep going,” he tells Volstagg quite unnecessarily. “I will keep him quiet.”

 

And with that, he stuffs his cock into Loki's mouth. Instantly warm lips tighten around him and hot, wet tongue strokes him.

 

His sweet boy is not only trained so well that it doesn't matter what hell Thor is putting him through, he will always suck him off beautifully, but he's also clearly comforted by this.

 

He doesn't like a big stranger fucking him, of course. He sucks Thor's cock like it's his lifeline even as Volstagg pounds into him with brutality Thor didn't think his friend was capable of, his grip on Loki's narrow hips bruising.

 

Loki _will_ bruise, he always does, which is one of the reasons Thor loves getting creative with his punishments, enjoying seeing the marks for days to come.

 

But these are not the impressions of his fingers marking Loki. He will probably get a flog or a whip later and cover them up.

 

That thought pushes him over the edge effortlessly and he comes in Loki's mouth with a small grunt, feeling him swallow like he's thirsty for it.

 

His fingers tighten in Loki's hair when Volstagg rocks him forward one last time.

 

Thor didn't think he'd ever let anyone come inside Loki and he feels the thought rising in him. Loki sobs against his lap, the noises muffled by Thor's softening cock still held obediently in his mouth.

 

Volstagg pulls out and smacks Loki's ass approvingly.

 

“Thanks, friend,” he smiles at Thor, unaware that his patience is running out.

 

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Thor drawls, pushing Loki off. He doesn't want to go, slobbering unappealing over Thor's trousers until Thor tugs on his hair in warning and Loki finally slides down to the floor, kneeling. Thor tucks himself away and stands. “Let me walk you out.”

 

It's a little rude, but it sure is better than shooting Volstagg in the face, which is what he feels like doing.

 

But that would be bad for business.

 

And besides, once they are alone, Thor has a very naughty little slut to work his frustrations out on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, Loki's punishment, if anyone is interested.


End file.
